Bathroom Talk
by Red-Sushi
Summary: What happened between the time where Jack and Dean were talking in the Shower and when Jack was drying Dean's hair? OMFGitsJackandDean fluff! Possible M soon. Read and Review, you know!


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**I think this is the first fanfiction of this pairing, if so... Yay! If not... Yay! Anyway, OMFGitsJackandDean's very own Jack/Dean Fanfiction, this is what I thought had happened in the space between Jack going in the shower with Dean and Jack drying Dean's hair in 'Bathroom Talk'... Here I go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom Talk<strong>

Jack knocked on the door. "Dean, can I talk to you?"

"I'm in the shower!" Dean retorted. Jack stepped into the bathroom, lifting up the toilet seat, the shower hammering down on Dean's body. "That didn't mean yes." Dean muttered, head hanging down as the water swirled on his body, he was waiting for this conversation. He didn't want it. He didn't need it. All he needed was for Jack and him to stay together, even if they were still together as friends. But that would make it all the harder, wouldn't it? Dean closed his eyes, hands hanging loosely down by his sides.

"Just want to talk to you about this whole..." Jack began, stopping hesitantly."University thing." He finished, looking towards Dean's voice, his eyes met with the pink curtain between himself and Dean's naked body. Immediately, Jack's body began to heaten up, a soft dust trailed over his cheeks.

"No." Dean immediately demanded, his fingers slowly moving into his locks, allowing the water to engulf them as the water washed away. He frowned gently, glancing at the shadow on the other side, a burst of anger rushing through his veins. Jack shushed Dean, who smirked lightly, looking up into the shower, water raining down on him. Jack sighed, both in relief of urinating and fear, how was he supposed to explain to Dean? _What am I meant to do?_ He asked himself.

"I mean, you're going to Bradford and I'm going to Lincoln. Are we going to be able to..." Jack began, freezing, he glanced into the mirror on the toilet, his eyes meeting with the pink curtain. "Carry on..." He continued, Dean smiled softly, shaking his head at his immaturity. Here he was thinking that himself and Jack needed to talk about them not being together.

"Making videos?" Dean asked, stretching his back as relief ran through his body, a gentle grin swept across his lips until Jack intergected.

"Being friends!" Jack corrected, looking back at the lithe form behind the curtain, Dean's eyes widened as he shook his head softly, returning to his previously hunched form. Jack reluctantly turnt away, heartbeat fastening as his eyes kept glancing back to the thin, pink curtain between himself and a naked Dean. His hands twitched as he finished up, the need to hold Dean strengthened as Dean's voice grew innocent.

"What?" Dean asked, eyes widening as he crossed his arms, the droplets felt ten times as harder. The idea of Jack and himself not being... Friends? It didn't pass through Dean's mind. _He's really thinking that... _Dean began before shaking his head. _Being so far apart and staying friends... It would be so hard. _Dean's head muttered, his heart ached.

"'Cause, you know we're so close." Jack answered, Dean smiled lightly before a tear escaped his eyes.

"I don't think we're that close." Dean subconsciously muttered, half his mind-the one which would refuse them to break apart, the one that treasured their friendship-focused on the heavy drip drops of water raining down on him. While the other-the logical one-remained focused on the conversation. Jack's heart sank suddenly, Dean's ached harder, Jack frowned, holding up his two crossed fingers.

"What about this?" He questioned, Dean clenched his eyes, the water thundering on his already overloaded head. He knew what he was doing, holding up his two crossed fingers, as he did. Jack's frown deepened, his eyes remained on Dean's lithe body, the space between them seemed like miles, but was infact a metre, the temptation to reach out and grab Dean pulled on his mind, a fight between his feelings and his brain broke out. Butterflies thrashed within both their stomachs as Jack continued ranting on. "You can't see that because you're behind the curtain, but crossed fingers was what I was doing." A kind smile crossed Dean's lips as he felt Jack's gaze on his body, even with the thin, almost non-existant shower curtain between them. Both hands twitched, trying to move towards the other, to hold them until their paths split. For now. Dean silently chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"I mean, we're close, but not... Close-close." Dean muttered, he let out a sigh. _Understand what I mean._ He hoped, hands returning to his sides as he looked up at the shower head.

"Oh." Jack whispered, shutting the lid of the toilet, he stepped towards the shower, smiling gently to himself as his heart quickened, his skin flushed, his feelings winning. Dean heard the step and glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide to see Jack step into the shower and pull off his shirt, a deep red blush tinted his cheeks as he looked away. His heart fluttering as his breathing hitched. "Is it going to be the same as it is now, me and you? Or are we gonna be-" Jack began, Dean smiled softly, turning back round to Jack, his body now soaked, his hair dripping, the meanings and Jack invading his senses.

"Could you get that please?" Dean asked, his crooked smile returning as he pointed to his shampoo, Jack returned to smile reaching behind himself.

"Oh sure." He murmured, grabbing it as he stepped forward, his own body entering the heavy rain of the shower. Dean chuckled softly to himself.

"Thanks." Dean spoke, he slowly went to take the bottle from Jack's hand, his own skimming Jack's, the usual electric bolt shot through him.

"Do you want me to do your back for you?" Jack asked cheekily, grinning, Dean smirked.

"No." He replied, playfully, going to turn away when Jack's hand wrapped around his waist, resting on the small of his back, Dean's eyes widened as they met blue. Both hearts thundered, their body leaning closer, skin touching skin, faces nearing one another, neithers eyes escaped their captors. Simultaneously, eyes closed and soft lips touched delicate ones, fitting together as that of a jigsaw. Bursts after burst ran through their body, lips heating, Dean's arms slid around Jack's neck, pulling them closer as Jack's other hand wrapped around Dean's waist. Their lips began moving tenderly, cheeks red with desire, Jack's tongue swiftly swept across Dean's bottom lip, Jack's previous self-control shattering as Dean welcomed him, tongue darting into his mouth, Jack touched every part before playing with his tongue, dancing with it, battling for dominance that they knew Jack would win. They both reluctantly parted as they breathed heavily. A string of saliva joining their lips together. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow before he let out a amiable giggle, Jack chuckled along with him, the rain continually flowing down them. As a comfortable silence filled the space between them, Jack's lips crashed onto Dean's. The sudden spontaneous movement throwing Dean off, his lips opening in a gasp, Jack taking advantage, his tondue darting back inside Dean's sweet, moist cavern. A moan escaped Dean's lips as he felt Jack's tongue in his mouth, his moan encouraging Jack on, heat ran down his body to his private area.

Both broke apart hesitantly, Dean's hand moved to cup Jack's cheek, as Jack did to Dean, both smiling softly, staring into each others eyes. Before they moved back together, bruised lips meeting red lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, I wanted SO badly to make this an M-Rated fanfiction but decided against it, instead it'a all fluffy and stuff. Plus, I haven't written an M-Rated one in ages and feel kind of awkward writing it at the moment, but hey! I might post another chapter and make this M... If I stop feeling awkward XD Well, thank you for reading, this is my intake of what happened in Bathroom Talk, and please Review! Though I doubt I'll get any OAO x<strong>


End file.
